Dr. Eggman
Dr. Eggman is a villain that first appears in John Smith 10: Galactic Battle. He appears as one of the main villains throughout the series. He is from the planet Mobius. Appearance Eggman is a tall human, with long legs and arms, and a round body. He is dressed like a mad scientist. He has a red coat, with black pants. He has sunglasses over his eyes and goggles on his head. He has a big orange mustache and a pink nose. Powers and Abilities As a human, he doesn't have any real superpowers. However, he is a genius, with an IQ of over 300. He creates robots to serve him. Canonwise, the robots he create are Aggregor's robots, which Aggregor steals the designs to in Galactic Battle. His greatest work is with accessing the Omnitrix. When Upgrade merged with a robot he controlled, he was able to hack into the wireless feed from Primus, giving him access to the Codon Stream. He then linked the Naljian Destructor, which then turns into Metal John, giving Eggman an obediant form of John Smith. This proves to be extremely valuable during the Clone Wars. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) History Eggman's scout ship appears on Earth, where he's stopped by John. It's led by a robot of Eggman, which is destroyed and the airship is grounded. Aggregor, a prisoner onboard, is able to escape. He makes his first real appearance with the rest of the Separatist leaders on Geonosis. He works for Jarrett. John finds Eggman's base on Terraexcava, and attacks it. There, Eggman explains that Metal John is the Naljian Destructor linked to Primus. Eggman escapes while John fights Metal John. Near the end of the war, Eggman attacks Earth with Metal, threatening to destroy them all. However, Ultimate John appears, and destroys Metal John, and Eggman's flagship. This ends the Clone Wars. It's revealed later that Eggman wasn't aboard the flagship when it was destroyed, and that the majority of the Plumbers were searching for him. John eventually finds him, but Eggman ambushes him, and places a lock on the Omnitrix. He returns to Mobius in order to obtain the Chaos Emeralds, power energy sources on the planet. This time, he finds them to give them to Chaos, which transforms with each Emerald obtained. He obtains six emeralds for Chaos, then they are both defeated. Chaos abandons Eggman, and obtains the emeralds for itself. Eggman tries attacking Chaos, but fails. Eggman then teams up with Shadow and Rouge in his newest attempt to take over Mobius by using the Space Colony ARK. However, when these events lead to the possible destruction of the planet, he teams up with the heroes to stop the ARK and save the world. Appearances John Smith 10: Galactic Battle *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (voice only) *Attack of the Clones (first physical appearance) *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) *Metal John (episode) *Justice (voice only) John Smith 10: Ancient Times *NiGHTS (first re-appearance) *Race for the Emeralds *Chasing the Egg Carrier (voice only) *Search for Froggy *Attacking the Egg Carrier *Tail of the Century *Pure Chaos *Defending a City *Final Egg *Open Your Heart (voice only) *New Adventure *Fake Hexahog (voice and on TV) *The Plan (John Smith 10) *Space Colony ARK *Running Out of Time *Final Hazard Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Dr. Eggman is the main weapons developer for Shinra. Appearances *Junon *Ghost of the Past *Rocket Town *Weapon *Escape From Junon *The Huge Materia (voice only) *Sister Ray * Invasion of Midgar Creations John Smith 10 *Eggmobile **Egg Walker *Eggbots *Metal John *Airships (Egg Carrier) *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma *Egg Genesis *Egg Cerberus *Egg Viper John Smith 10: Final Fantasy *Egg Drill *Egg Emperor *Egg Breaker *Egg Dragoon * Death Egg Robot Trivia *Eggman is based off the character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *He is the only surviving leader of the Separatists. *Eggman is the first human to appear that isn't from Earth or Ledgerdomain, being from the planet Mobius. See also *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) 'Dioga beta ' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc Category:John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc